


Paths that Lead Home

by momopeachchild



Series: Dragon Age Writings [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Gift Fic, Tresspasser spoilers????????, lyonesse cousland, sorry - Freeform, wedding ish?, yeah everyone who isn't leliana or lyonesse is a background sorta deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopeachchild/pseuds/momopeachchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came all this way, but will there ever be a day they truly bid farewell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paths that Lead Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [against_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/against_stars/gifts).



> I wrote this for against_stars, based on a drawing she'd done of her Warden Lyonesse and her LI, Leliana. Not that there's actually a real wedding here, but hey. I tried?

“Morrigan has already gone, Sten is leaving. Wynne and Shale are leaving. Alistair has his duty, and you and Zevran have plans. Everyone is going away.” She whispered voice hoarse, her hand gripping her lover’s gently. Resting, healing in a room in Arl Eamon’s estate, not yet ready for Alistar’s coronation, or to move on with her duties as a Warden. For three days after the defeat of the Archdemon she had been there, on that dreadful bed. 

Would she wake? They had wondered. Had she actually survived? Did she keep her promise to her lover? Had the Maker actually answered Leliana’s prayers? They had waited three days. Three days and then her eyes opened, her hand moved to grip one so familiar to her. They had all gathered around, even Sten. Lyonesse offered a tired smile when Leliana teased Sten for being a “softie”. Even his assurances that even under the Qun it was acceptable to be worried about your Kadan, especially after they had achieved what was thought impossible!

Once they had been left alone, and their hero had gotten a bit of food and tea into her, and after she and Leliana had simply held each other, basking in their love for one another, she spoke. 

“Some of them I will never see again. We’ve impacted one another so profoundly, but their lives only intersected with mine once.  Everyone’s stories are separating, Leliana.” There was a pregnant pause, Lyonesse staring into her lover’s eyes. Her free hand clutched at her locket, the one her mother had given to her before her daughter fled for her life. The one Bryce Cousland had had made for his beloved betrothed, that matched the signet ring she had had made for him. It was too large for Lyonesse’s finger, and for fear of losing it, she had placed it on the chain as well. 

The bard’s eyes were drawn to the chain as they often were when her love was seeking some comfort that she could not provide. Yet the ring was not there! Oh if her beloved had lost it, she would be crushed. Biting her lip, Leliana looked back up to see her smiling and nodding to whoever had knocked behind them.

Oghren’s steps were hard to mistake, and when she went to turn to greet him, her lover held her head steady, facing her. There was a silent exchange over her head, and suddenly Lyonesse was sitting, clutching her on hand, her other holding something tightly.

“I don’t want our stories to separate, Leliana.” she whispered. Both hands moved, and suddenly a barely warm metal was slipped on her finger, and she had to look. “Even if we cannot be together physically, I still want our stories to intertwine. Please, please do me the greatest honor, and be my wife.”

It was her father’s signet ring, but it had been made smaller to fit her hand. By rights it should have gone to her brother, by rights it should never have been changed, because it was her father’s. Yet there it was. Lyonesse could not have proclaimed her love louder if she had screamed it from the top of Fort Drakon, had criers on every street and flyers pasted on every flat surface in Ferelden.

Leliana had not even realized she was crying, so overwhelmed with love that the tears did not register until she kissed her beloved betrothed’s lips that she noticed the salt. But if it was hers, or Lyonesse’s who could say? There were giddy giggles, and a sudden loud cheer from the hall.

The preparations were done so quickly, and yet their gowns turned out perfectly, everything turned out perfect. It was just a simple ceremony in Denerim’s Chantry, just all of their friends. Leliana could not have been happier, and knew that having Fergus there for his sister had helped. Laughing as she was hugged, the Bard threw her bouquet, beaming widely as a bewildered Sten caught it.

Both brides broke into mad giggles, before shouting “Softie”, much to the Qunari’s dismay. Still he seemed not too put out once they arrived at Eamon’s estate for the feast, and was presented with two whole platters of cookies. 

Looking into each other’s eyes as their friend’s made toasts, it didn’t matter that they were all parting. They were bound with a bond forged strong enough to withstand the distance. 

Many, many years later, sitting where she had never thought to sit, wearing robes she had only ever served, the newly Christened Divine Victoria presided over a wedding. The long Chants done, she added a final note. “And you turn at last, to paths that lead  you home. Where the road then takes you, none save the Maker can tell. Yet it is one you shall travel happily together, no matter how far you may travel apart. Go now, my friends, and take those first steps together!”

As the Inquisitor and her lovely Ambassador wife turned to leave amid cheers and tossed flower petals, Divine Victoria watched them go, a mournful smile on her face. The words rang in her head, of a happier time, of smiling faces and close friends, not so different from this group. Stepping back, she waved once and assured them she would be at the feast. There was simply no way she would be going in this robe. 

The quiet walk back to her room gave her time to think, and wonder if her love was still alright. There had been no word for so long. Not even Zevran had heard anything. The scuff of boots had her turn her head slightly to acknowledge her Left Hand, the position of Right still unfilled as of yet. “Any word?” She whispered and he shook his head, but he had that look in his eye. He was planning something. He left her at the door to her chambers, and she slowly started to change.  
  
“Many places I’ve been, many sorrows I’ve seen. But I don’t regret, nor will I forget, all who took that road with me.”  
  
Looking around confused, Leliana grabbed for her dagger, bracing herself for an attack. Surely someone had found out, and was going to use it against her.  
  
“ To these memories I will hold, with your blessings I will go to turn at last, to paths that lead home. And though where the road may take me, I cannot say.  We came all this way.”

From her shadowed balcony came the voice, and soon the body, her lover, her wife smiling gently at her. “I heard from a bird that you’re looking for a Right hand,” She whispered, slipping her braid over her shoulder. 

Divine Victoria never did make it to the Wedding Feast that night, but many Sisters and Brothers of the Chantry found out just  _why_  she had removed the ban on marriage for the clergy.


End file.
